213 Sucker Punch
by KateB-fan
Summary: Otro episodio increíble... hermoso intercambio el del final... pero yo lo llevé un poco más allá... espero que les guste... dejenme saber que piensan!


**213 Sucker Punch  
><strong>

Castle y Beckett comieron buena parte de la comida que él había traído. No hablaron demasiado, no era necesario, solo se conformaban con compartir un momento, acompañarse.

A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, Kate se sentía acompañada, sabía que si las cosas habían salido mal, no había sido culpa de nadie, sino del destino. Ese destino que la hacía alejarse cada vez más de la posibilidad de atrapar al asesino de su madre, de saber lo que había ocurrido… y que inexorablemente la acercaba cada vez más a Castle…

Cuando Kate terminó con el papeleo que le tocaba para finalizar con el caso, notó que él seguía sentado en su silla y la observaba.

-No estás cansado?- le dijo casi preocupada.

-En realidad si… pero… siento que no quiero dejarte sola…

-Estoy bien, Castle… no necesito una niñera…- le dijo ella y sonrió.

-No una niñera… pero… un amigo?- le dijo y alzó la ceja.

-En realidad aprecio que te importe… pero estaré bien…- le dijo y sintió una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla, a quién quería engañar? La charla con él y la cena la habían hecho relajar, pero aún no estaba bien.

-Qué tal una película? Tengo una colección de clásicos que te encantarían…- dijo él con entusiasmo.

Kate no tenía fuerzas para negarse. Y tampoco quería. Aunque su mente le gritara que no era lo correcto.

-Vamos…- dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando sus cosas.

Castle sonrió y la siguió por el pasillo del precinto hacia el ascensor. Cuando las puertas se cerraron y estaban bajando, Kate lo miró a los ojos. No había nada en ellos que le indicara peligro, solo sinceridad… Kate sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y se relajó un poco más…

Dos horas más tarde, sonrió con más ganas, luego de una cerveza, mientras se sumergía cada vez más en el cómodo sofá de la casa de Castle y lo observaba poner la segunda película en el reproductor de Blu ray…

-Hacía siglos que no veía esta película…- le dijo y él giró y le sonrió. Estaba feliz de poder darle algo de tranquilidad y distracción.

Luego se sentó a su lado y colocó sus pies sobre la mesa ratona, ella le sonrió e hizo lo mismo, si bien estaba acostumbrada a usar tacos muy altos, muchas veces tenía dolor en sus pies luego de un día largo como ese.

Disfrutaron de buena parte de la película casi en silencio, se rieron en algunas partes y Castle aprovechó para observarla, la veía distendida y eso lo hacía feliz.

Cuando el final estaba cerca, Castle se enfocó y le siguió el ritmo y a los pocos minutos, sintió que ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

Sintió que su corazón latía aprisa, miles de posibilidades pasaron por su cabeza, quizás ella se sentía cómoda con él, quizás finalmente había bajado la guardia y estaba dando un tímido primer paso, quizás se había quedado dormida…

Juntó fuerzas y finalmente giró la cabeza. Contuvo la respiración esperando encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban invitándolo a dar ese paso tan esperado… pero, de todos los pronósticos, le tocó el menos atractivo… ella se había quedado dormida…

Castle dejó escapar un tenue suspiro, había retenido la respiración durante demasiado tiempo… silenciosamente estudió sus facciones de cerca. Kate dormía tranquilamente, ajena a todo. Castle se movió un poco, quería estar seguro de que ella estaba realmente dormida. Ella se acomodó y él aprovechó para deslizar una mano por su hombro y abrazarla.

Él estaba inquieto, no quería que se malinterpretara nada de lo que hacía, pero estaba disfrutando cada segundo de ese regalo que ella le estaba haciendo.

Kate deslizó su mano y lo abrazó a la altura de la cintura y suspirando suavemente, apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él. Castle cerró los ojos y sonrió feliz, no sabía cuanto duraría eso, ni si ella lo tomaría a mal, pero lo que si tenía en claro era que lo aprovecharía al máximo…

Aspiró hondo y se deleitó con la fragancia de su cabello. Reprimió un bostezo por temor a moverse demasiado y a los pocos minutos, cayó en un sueño profundo.

Una hora más tarde, Martha y Alexis llegaron del cine y afortunadamente no hicieron demasiado ruido, intuyendo que él podría estar descansando.

La gran sorpresa fue cuando lo vieron en el sillón, abrazado a Kate, durmiendo profundamente y con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron con complicidad y subieron las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido posible…

Varias horas más tarde, Kate abrió los ojos y se sintió atrapada en los brazos de alguien. Trató de recordar donde estaba y cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en la pantalla azul del televisor, recordó… se movió un poco y separó la cabeza del pecho de Castle y lo miró un momento…

Su corazón se aceleró. Había dormido en brazos de Castle, casi toda la noche. No recordaba haberse quedado dormida, pero sabía que estaba cansada. Lo que si recordaba era el sueño que había tenido y por un momento ponderó la posibilidad de que hubiera sido parte de la vida real… pero eso era poco probable.

Kate se permitió volver a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de él. Él se quejó un poco y la apretó posesivamente contra su cuerpo. Ella se abandonó al cansancio que sentía mientras escuchaba el latido de su corazón y se quedó otra vez dormida…

Un rato después, el celular de ella sonó y ambos se sobresaltaron.

-Beckett…- dijo ella mientras él la soltaba casi en contra de su voluntad- si… no… no importa… en un rato estoy allá…- cortó la comunicación y suspiró, frotándose los ojos con intensidad.

-Buenos días…- dijo Castle con los ojos entornados y el cabello ligeramente despeinado.

-Hey…- dijo ella y sonrió- lamento haberme quedado dormida…-dijo mientras se desperezaba y trataba de evitar la incomodidad de mirarlo.

-No… está bien… espero que no hayas estado incómoda…

-Incómoda?… no parece que estuvieras sentado en el mismo sofá que yo…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Bueno… me alegro… quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar?- le dijo él y ella asintió.

Castle se puso de pie y se desperezó mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Kate lo observó irse y suspiró. Sí… se había quedado dormida en su sofá, y era porque estaba cansada… pero luego se había despertado en mitad de la noche y en lugar de escaparse, había decidido quedarse, simplemente porque así lo quería. Tenía que asumirlo de una vez por todas. Respiró hondo y se puso de pie. Acomodó su ropa y caminó hacia la cocina, quería decirle algo…

-Castle…- le dijo para llamar su atención y él levantó la vista para mirarla.

-Algo en especial que quieras comer?- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

-No… lo que tú hagas está bien…- dijo ella mirándolo con intensidad- pero… yo quería… quería decirte que…

-Buenos días… - dijo Martha bajando las escaleras espectacularmente y dándoles a ambos una mirada cómplice.

-Buenos días, Martha…- dijo Kate y sintió que se sonrojaba.

-Querida… me parece bien que te quedaras… y me pareció gentil por parte de mi hijo el hecho de que te acompañara…- le dijo Martha, comprendiendo su incomodidad- sabes que eres bienvenida en nuestra casa…

Castle que había seguido el intercambio, sonreía mirándolas a ambas.

-Te quedas a desayunar?- le preguntó.

-No no… no se preocupen por mi… tengo un casting al mediodía… estoy saliendo para mi clase de yoga… necesito encontrar mi punto de equilibrio…- dijo Martha y palmeó el hombro de Kate con suavidad antes de irse.

-Qué me decías?- le preguntó él una vez que escucharon la puerta cerrarse.

-No… nada… solo que… siento que hayas dormido incómodo por mi culpa…- le dijo y bajó la vista.

-Como mi madre dijo… soy un caballero… no podía dejarte sola… y la verdad es que yo también me quedé dormido…- dijo y sonrió cuando ella levantó la vista.

-Gracias…- le dijo ella y ambas miradas quedaron suspendidas por un instante.

-Por qué?- le dijo él sin comprender.

-Por haberme cuidado… aparte del cansancio, necesitaba la compañía…

-Lo se…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

-Pero obviamente preferiría que no habláramos de esto en el precinto…- dijo con seriedad.

-Por qué no? Solo… compartimos el sofá para dormir…

Castle me quedé a dormir en tu casa… cómo se entiende eso?

-Amistad? No pasó nada!- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Quién nos va a creer eso?- dijo ella y repitió el gesto de él.

-Tienes razón… - dijo y luego sonrió- igual me gustó dormir contigo…

Ella lo miró y achicó los ojos fingiendo rabia. Tomó un repasador y se lo arrojó en la cara. Ambos comenzaron a reírse casi incontrolablemente.

Había sido una noche increíble. Y ambos se sentían cada vez más cerca…


End file.
